The Life of An Assassin
by Mr Chaos Bones
Summary: Have you always wandered, how does someone become an Assassin? If so, this is the way I though it is.


The Life-Story of an Assassin

Hello, My name is Rafle afar Liurd, I'm an Assassin, and I'm gonna tell you a story about a young boy taken from his family to become an Assassin.

Chapter 1: The Night They Took The Boy

When I was young I lived in the small village of Hansimun, a village that, like many others was living under the protection of the Assassins. Life was good, we had no troubles, everyone was happy, but it wasn't always like that. My grandpa told me stories, how in the old days, when he was my age, there were a few rebels that tried to "free" themselves and the village from the Assassins. The biggest fight of freedom was fought not 2 years before I was born. The rebels would sabotage the tools we've been producing for our protectors and poison their horses, there was even a try to set their keep on fire. Of course the group got caught, and their corpses stood on 9 feet pillars for 9 months. Due to all the blood, that was shed, The Leader of the Rebels met with Al Mualim, and they got to a truce that satisfied both sides. After that the rebellions stopped, and everyone would get along.

The day before that faithful night we were working very hard, all of my family as well as the whole village, as the assassins were expecting a transfer from another Fortress, and planned a great feast. Due to that my mom was working with every other girl and woman in the fields and in the bakery, while me and the other boys helped our fathers to set up grand fireworks for the guest. Naturally everyone was tired and as soon as we finished supper we went to bed.

I feel like I only got to close my eyes for a second, but the progression of the moon through the sky proved otherwise. The reason I had woken up is that I felt a strong wind. But when I opened my eyes I saw the ground flying up. After a few seconds my brain finally got working as I realized that I was being carried on someone's back like a bag of wheat. I tried freeing myself but the person manhandling me said:

-There is no use. You have been signed up for 17 years. – after a short pause he added – besides, from the list containing more than 3 hundred children, Al Mualim chose you to be the guests surprise.

Those simple words had a strange impact on me, for a fraction of a second I remembered how I have seen young pupils and their eagles going on missions or training, and I always wanted to be in the pupils shoes, then the little phrase "you've been signed up for 17 years" popped up. 17?! But I'm only 16, does that mean that my parents signed me for assassin training before I was born? Why? Only poor people sign their children up. The others are just taken from their families. Then the last part pushed this thought out "Al Mualim chose you to be the guests' surprise." Surprise? What did he mean? Could it be that I'm gonna be trained? Well probably, but what if that was just a cover up so they could take me, and use me as a target practice for the guest?

Before I could find the Answer to any of those questions, the man put me down and looked me in the eyes. I could see his face in the moon shine. It was Aharih! The Head of the village guard! He tried to comb my hair with his fingers. Then he looked at me and said:

-Don't worry. I'm gonna take you to a room where you can rest, eat and drink like a real man! You can do whatever you want, in there, until you are called. Ok?

My heart was already shredding trough my skin, or at least, that's how I felt, but now I felt like any second it would pop out and hit Aharih in the face. I just forced myself to look calm, as I didn't know the road back, so my only chance of survival was here, and I nodded.

- Good – Approved Aharih – Then follow me.

He guided me through various corridors, which at the time seemed confusing, but now symbolize the calmness, and safety of the keep. At last he opened a door to a room that wasn't more than 4'x4' but it had a table, cracking under the weight of all the food and drinks and a rug with a pile of pillows at one end, and maybe 8' above the ground was a window letting moonshine in. Aharih let me inside, closed and locked the door.

After my heart calmed down, I could hear something else besides my blood being pumped around my body. Voices… and Music… So I was near to the Feast Hall. Another part of me wanted to hit myself as I came here before, bearing wine and fruit, but I only had to keep close to my father, so I didn't pay attention to how did we get through the forest labyrinth. Right now I could barley swallow enough air to live, so the food and drinks didn't attract me. Then I thought that the best thing I could do is to try and eavesdrop on the feast, but that didn't get me anywhere, as the music and laughter drowned out anything that would provide information. So I decided to embrace what was coming for me. I sat down on the rug thinking of my family for what I thought to be an eternity, as I remembered how me and my sister would fight over the wooden sword we had, the many quite happy dinners I had with my family. My thoughts were ended by a loud command:

- Guards! Bring in the surprise! – Said a loud strong voice.

I stood up, ready to take on my destiny. As I waited for the door to open I realized that most of the sounds were gone, there was only a mumbling now. The door opened. There were two quite strong men standing in its frame. A though of rushing out went through my mind for a second, before the guards grabbed me, and to started walk towards a big door that I didn't notice before, leaving me to keep up as much as I could.

When we entered the hall, all I saw were a few women that were cleaning the leftovers on 6 long tables and a seventh table on top of a few stairs at the other end. That's where we were headed. On that table there were only two men. One I recognized as Al Mualim dressed in the traditional Master Assassins Black robe. The other appeared to be just your average assassin.

When we finally got in front of the table, Al Mualim spoke:

- This, Altair, is your surprise. Now, Malik, Masyafs New Head, told me that you aren't quite adept at responsibility. And thus I had this young boy be taken tonight, to become your first pupil.

The man he called Altair looked at me for a while before sighing and replying:

- Very well, if that is your desire Al Mualim. – He stood up and started to walk away. Half way through the hall he stopped and looked at me. – Aren't you coming, pupil?

Once realizing that the guards have let me go long since, I ran to catch up with him. Once out of the hall he stopped.

- Now, I want to make a few things clear. – Altair said. – You will do as you are told by me and me only. Understood?

I nodded in acknowledgment.

- Good. – He continued. – You will never try to run away or to kill me, or in both ways I will be forced to stop you, as you will know too much of the assassins secrets.

I nodded again.

- Then tomorrow morning we begin your training. – He announced.

Then he continued to walk, and I followed. When we got to his room, I was surprised to see it wasn't very different than the room I waited in. The only difference was that there were two rugs and the table didn't have food or drinks on it, but parchments, feathers (on the left the feathers were completely white, the others, on the right, had red on them) and two candles.

- Now we rest. – Commanded my master. - As he sat down on one rug.

I followed his example and sat down on the other rug. And as soon as I closed my eyes, I went to sleep. And in my sleep my brain finally got it. I was going to be an Assassin!


End file.
